Buscando la Gloria en Kalos(Remake)
by saulgonza
Summary: Ash Ketchum y Pikachu se embarcan en una nueva aventura por la región de Kalos, donde buscaran la liga además de el poder de la mega eolución, conocerá nuevos pokemon, amigos y rivales, además de una nueva organización criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando la Gloria en Kalos (Remake).**

 **Capítulo 1: La búsqueda comienza.**

Nos encontramos con un bello amanecer en un pequeño poblado conocido como Pueblo Paleta, hogar de una inminencia en lo que se refiere a la investigación de los pokemon como el Profesor Oak, pero nos centraremos exactamente en una pequeña casa en cuyo interior se puede observar a una mujer de tal vez unos 35 años en la cocina cuyo nombre era Delia Ketchum, al costado de esta estaba Mr. Mime, el pokemon que siempre ayudaba a Delia en los deberes del hogar.

-Mr. Mime, te encargo el jugo, iré a despertar a Ash para que venga a desayunar-Le decía Delia al pokemon mimo.

-Mime, mime- Respondía el pokemon cuando Delia se dirigía por las escaleras al cuarto de Ash.

Delia se paró delante de una puerta, tocó dos veces para luego escuchar una voz.

-¿Mamá eres tú?- Decía una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Si Ash, soy yo hijo, ya sal de tu cuarto para ir a desayunar, también despierta a Pikachu-Decía Delia a su hijo.

Ash estaba recostado en su cama, a su lado descansaba un muy feliz Pikachu, el día anterior habían llegado de su aventura por la región de Unova.

-Oye Pikachu despierta que el desayuno está listo-Le decía Ash a su pokemon.

-Pikaa-Decía la rata amarilla estirando sus patitas.

-Veo que descansaste bien-Decía Ash a Pikachu mientras se colocaba una remera negra- Fue un largo viaje el regreso a casa.

-Pikachu-Asentía el pokemon.

Luego de eso Pikachu subió al hombro del chico para salir de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió directo a la cocina ya que tenía mucha hambre y su madre le había dicho que ya estaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días Mr. Mime-Decía Ash mientras ingresaba por la puerta.

-Mr. Mime-Saludaba el pokemon con una mano mientras colocaba una tarra de jugo sobre la mesa.

-Hijo siéntate que te prepare tu desayuno favorito-Decía Delia a Ash. Este tomaba asiento mientras Mr. Mime servía el desayuno.

-Esta delicioso-Decía Ash mientras degustaba un pedazo.

-Toma Pikachu, esto es para ti- Decía Delia mientras le entregaba comida al pokemon.

-Pikaaa-Decía el pokemon mientras asentía con la cabeza en signo de agradecimiento.

-Oye Ash ¿Qué tal tu aventura por Unova?-Preguntaba la madre al chico.

-Fue una gran aventura madre-Respondía Ash.

-Genial hijo-Decía Delia con una sonrisa.

Así continuaron charlando sobre todo lo que hicieron mientras Ash no se encontraba en casa, Delia recordó algo que le había dicho el Prof. Oak.

-Hijo, el Prof. Oak me dijo que lo fueras a visitar cuando llegarás-Decía Delia.

-No te dijo para que quería verme mamá-Pregunto el azabache.

-La verdad, lo olvidé-Decía Delia mientras Ash y Pikachu caían al estilo anime.

-De acuerdo mamá iré a ver que quiere-Decía Ash saliendo por la puerta.

-Nos vemos más tarde hijo-Despedía Delia a su hijo.

Ash y Pikachu se dirigían hacia el laboratorio para saber de qué quería hablar el Prof. Oak.

-De que será quera hablar el profesor Pikachu-Preguntaba Ash al pokemon.

-Pikachu-Decía el pokemon haciendo entender al entrenador de que no sabía.

Luego de un rato de caminata ambos ya estaban frente al laboratorio, Ash fue y tocó el timbre mientras esperaban a que alguien saliera.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntaba una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Ash-Respondía el chico.

-Pikaa-Decía el pokemon corroborando que era Ash.

-Oh Ash, ¿Qué tal amigo?-Decía un chico abriendo la puerta.

-Todo bien Tracey-Respondía el azabache.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto Tracey.

-Mi mamá me dijo que el Prof. Oak quería verme-Decía Ash.

-Está bien pasa, iré a avisar el profesor que viniste-Decía Tracey dejando pasar al azabache.

-Gracias amigo-Decía Ash entrando por la puerta.

-Pikachu-También agradecía el pokemon.

Luego de un rato de espera el Prof. Oak llegaba para hablar con el azabache.

-Hola muchacho-Saludaba el profesor.

-¿Qué tal profesor?-Saludaba Ash-Mi mamá me dijo que quería hablar sobre algo conmigo.

-Así es muchacho-Decía el profesor mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bien cuénteme-Decía Ash mientras también tomaba asiento y Pikachu se recostaba sobre sus piernas.

-Bien quiero hablarte sobre una nueva región, Kalos, en donde existe un poder inimaginable que quiero investigar, pero como no puedo viajar hacia allí por mucho tiempo dejando todo a cargo el laboratorio a Tracey, quisiera pedirte que fueras hacia aquella región muchacho-Decía el profesor mientras Ash estaba asombrado por una nueva región y un poder inimaginable que había en aquella región.

-Claro profesor, con mucho gusto, no es así Pikachu-Decía Ash.

-Pikaa-Respondía el pokemon.

-Me alegra oír eso muchacho-Decía el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Y cuándo empiezo profesor-Preguntaba Ash.

-Ya anticipaba esto así que ya compre tu boleta hacia Kalos-Decía feliz el profesor al ver el entusiasmo del chico.

-Bien profesor entonces vengo a buscar el boleto mañana-Decía Ash.

-De acuerdo Ash, nos vemos mañana-Se despedía el profesor mientras acompañaba a Ash y Pikachu hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo profesor, hasta mañana-Decía Ash mientras salía por la puerta.

-Pikachu-También se despedía el pokemon.

Ash y Pikachu llegaron a su casa justo para el almuerzo, luego de esto decidieron volver al laboratorio para pasar un buen rato con sus pokemon. Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse para ir a cenar a su casa, Tracey se acerco para comentarle algo.

-Oye Ash, te quiero decir que esta mañana Gible estaba jugando con esta piedra extraña y no la quería soltar, pero logre quitársela y quiero dártela para que la revises-Decía el muchacho sacando una piedra extraña de su bolsillo.

-Que piedra más rara-Decía Ash al ver el aspecto de la roca-No le preguntaste al profesor que clase de piedra era esta.

-Se lo pregunte pero dijo que debía ser una nueva piedra evolutiva, pero no estoy seguro-Contestaba Ash.

-Ok, mejor lo guardo antes que Gible lo vea-Decía Ash guardando la piedra en unos de sus bolsillos.

Ash y Pikachu tomaron rumbo a su hogar, cuando llegaron ambos rápidamente fueron a la mesa para poder cenar y saciar el hambre que tenían ya que desde que almorzaron no habían comido nada en todo el día, Delia y Mr. Mime ya tenían todo hecho la cena, así que ambos solo esperaban que Ash y Pikachu llegarán para poder empezar.

-Mamá ya llegue-Decía Ash entrando por la puerta.

-Pikaa-Saludaba también el pokemon.

-Que bueno que llegaron, pasen a comer-Decía Delia invitando a su hijo y al pokemon a cenar.

-Si mamá, me estaba muriendo de hambre-Decía Ash mientras salía un rugido de su estómago.

Mientras ambos cenaban charlaban sobre temas variados, pero en Delia surgió la duda de para que era que quería verlo el profesor.

-Oye hijo, ¿para qué quería verte el Prof. Oak?-Preguntaba Delia.

-Me ofreció la posibilidad de ir a una nueva región para investigar sobre un nuevo poder-Decía el muchacho.

-¿Cómo se llama la región?-Preguntaba la madre.

-Kalos-Por alguna extraña razón ese nombre se le hacía conocido a Delia.

-¿Qué día vas a Kalos?-Preguntaba Delia, que aún seguía un poco pensativa por ese nombre.

-Mañana mismo-Respondía Ash agarrando el último trozo de comida que quedaba en el plato, luego de esto Ash y Pikachu fueron a su habitación a dormir y esperar con ansias su nueva travesía.

Al día siguiente ya era de mañana, Delia se había despertado temprano para preparar el desayuno, Mr. Mime regaba las flores afuera en el jardín. Mientras en la habitación de Ash este estaba descansando y a su lado Pikachu también estaba descansando, el día anterior había sido un poco agotador para ellos, sin embargo el muchacho de estaba despertando.

-Pikachu, despierta-Decía Ash moviendo a su pokemon.

-Pikaa-Decía el pokemon despertando.

-Hoy es un gran día, hoy comienza una nueva aventura-Decía feliz Ash.

-Pikachu-Decía con una sonrisa el pokemon.

Luego de esto Ash y Pikachu bajaron a desayunar, el profesor le había dicho que su abuelo salía casi de noche, luego de desayunar decidieron ir al laboratorio, esta vez Ash llevaría algunos pokemon a Kalos, Delia sin embargo seguía pensando porque se le hacía tan familiar esa región.

Ash había llegado al laboratorio, este decidió recostarse en un árbol para pensar que pokemon llevaría a aquella región, Pikachu decidió ir a jugar con los demás pokemon del laboratorio pero de repente Gible interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya que este estaba mordiendo su bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa Gible?-Preguntaba extrañado Ash.

-Gible-Decía el pokemon señalando el bolsillo de Ash.

-He-Decía Ash buscando en su bolsillo hasta que encontró la piedra le había dado Tracey.

-¿Quieres esto?-Preguntaba Ash levantando la piedra.

-Gible-Asentía el pokemon.

-De acuerdo ten-Decía Ash dándole la piedra a Gible, pero este en un impulso por querer morder la piedra termino mordiendo la mano de Ash.

-Aaaa-Gritaba Ash cómicamente mientras Gible seguía mordiendo la mano del muchacho, Tracey salió a observar que pasaba ya que escucho los gritos de Ash.

Luego de que Tracey ayudara a soltar a Ash de la mordida de Gible, Ash decidió tirar la piedra en vez de dársela directamente al pokemon.

-Tal vez lleve a Gible-Pensaba Ash.

Luego de un buen tiempo a Ash le dio hambre a si que decidió ir a su hogar para almorzar, dejo a Pikachu en el laboratorio para que pasara tiempo con los demás pokemon.

-Mamá ya llegue-Decía Ash entrando por la puerta.

-Ven hijo, prepare todo el almuerzo-Decía Delia invitándolo a pasar al comedor.

-Gracias mamá, ya moría de hambre-Decía Ash sentándose y empezando a comer.

-Oye, ¿qué paso con Pikachu?-Preguntaba Delia.

-Se quedo con los demás pokemon en el laboratorio-Respondía Ash.

Y así charlaron sobre temas triviales durante el almuerzo, hasta que salió un tema que para el azabache era muy molesto.

-Hijo, ¿cuándo traerás una chica como tu novia?-Preguntaba Delia con una risita ya que sabía como era su hijo con este tema.

-Ya mamá, para con eso-Decía un poco molesto Ash mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo.

-Es que creo que te pasaste al otro lado-Decía Delia molestando a su hijo.

-No es así, además si no consigo novia es que no encuentro a alguien que me atraiga-Respondía al comentario de su madre.

-¿Cómo no?-Preguntaba su madre-Si conociste chicas hermosas como Dawn y May.

-Es que no puedo verlas de otra forma-Respondía Ash.

-Ya sabía, mi hijo es del otro lado-Decía Delia con una sonrisa.

-Que no soy de esos-Respondía molesto Ash armando un alboroto.

-Cambiando de tema, te hice una ropa nueva para tu aventura por Kalos-Decía Delia entregándole una ropa (La que utiliza en el anime) que había sacado de un cajón.

-Gracias mamá, iré a probar esta ropa nueva-Decía Ash para luego subir por las escaleras e ir a su habitación.

En su habitación el azabache se probó su nueva vestimenta, le quedaba genial a su gusto, luego decidió recostarse a descansar un rato antes de empezar su nueva aventura.

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo y el azabache seguía dormido, su mamá fue a despertarlo ya que el Prof. Oak ya había venido a recogerlo para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

-Hijo, despierta el profesor ya llego-Decía Delia tocando la puerta, este se comenzaba a levantar cuando vio el reloj de su cuarto de apresuro ya que estaba casi sobre la hora de su vuelo.

-Rayos-Decía Ash mientras colocaba todo lo necesario dentro de su mochila-Pikachu-Decía recordando que había dejado a su amigo en el laboratorio.

Ash bajo rápidamente por las escaleras para ir a buscar a su amigo, pero para suerte de él, el Prof. Oak había traído a su amigo.

-Hola profesor-Saludaba Ash mientras subía al móvil, Delia también subió ya que quería despedirse de su hijo en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué tal Pikachu?-Saludaba Ash a su pokemon.

-Pikachu-Saludaba feliz el pokemon de ver de nuevo a su entrenador.

El Prof. Oak arranco su automóvil y se puso en marcha con dirección al aeropuerto, luego de una media hora de viaje ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, cuando realizaron todos los trámites necesarios, Ash se disponía a despedirse de madre y del profesor.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos-Decía Delia con una sonrisa.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes no haré nada peligroso-Decía Ash.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupe, quiero que traigas una novia-Decía Delia poniendo en vergüenza a Ash.

-Mamá ya te dije que dejes el tema-Decía Ash reclamándole a su mamá mientras esta se reía por la actitud de su hijo, el Prof. Oak y Pikachu miraban esto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno mamá aquí nos despedimos-Decía Ash a su madre-Vamos Pikachu.

-Pikachu-Asentía Pikachu.

Ash y Pikachu ingresaron por el pasillo que los llevaría al avión

-Que mucho ha crecido desde su primer viaje-Comentaba el Prof. Oak.

-Así es profesor-Decía Delia-Ash, Pikachu cuídense-Gritaba Delia a los chicos.

-Adiós mamá, adiós profesor-Se despedía Ash levantando su brazo.

-Pikachu-Decía el pokemon.

-Cambia los ya sabes que siempre-Decía Delia con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo mamá-Decía un poco molesto Ash.

Luego de que Ash subiera al avión con Pikachu, Delia y el Prof. Oak decidieron regresar a Pueblo Paleta.

-Tranquila Delia, Ash sabe protegerse, además Kalos es una región segura, te acuerda que nos lo comento Vera-Decía el profesor haciendo recordar al profesor de donde conocía esa región formándole una sonrisa en su rostro.

Volviendo con Ash y Pikachu, estos ya se encontraban en el aire a la espera de llegar a Kalos.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Cap. 2: Una nueva región, ¡Nuevos amigos, Nuevos pokemon!**

Ash y Pikachu llegan a Kalos, donde deciden inscribirse para participar en la liga, al llegar al gimnasio de la ciudad son lanzados desde este pero los salvan dos hermanos rubios,, deciden tener una batalla pero durante el transcurso de esta son interrumpidos por el Equipo Rocket, cuando parece que se saldrán con las suyas un misterioso pokemon llega al rescate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buscando la Gloria en Kalos (Remake).** **Capítulo 2: Una Nueva Región, ¡Nuevos Amigos!, ¡Nuevos Pokemon!**

En el capítulo anterior dejamos a Ash y Pikachu cuando estaban en el avión rumbo a Kalos. Como se trataba de un viaje largo, ya estaba amaneciendo, Ash al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por la ventanilla de la aeronave empezó a despertar.

-Aaaa-Decía Ash estirando los brazos, Pikachu también había sentido los primeros rayos.

-Pikaa-Decía el pokemon imitando a su entrenador.

-No te emociona esta nueva aventura Pikachu-Decía Ash

-Pikachu-Asentía el pokemon.

-Señores pasajeros, por favor permanecer en sus asientos y abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad en cuestión de minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose –Decía una voz a través de los parlantes de la aeronave.

-Mira Pikachu, Kalos-Decía Ash asombrado mientras señalaba por la ventanilla por donde se observaba una enorme y hermosa ciudad.

-Pikaa-Decía el pokemon también asombrado por la ciudad.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el avión ya había aterrizado en la ciudad, cuando todos estaban bajando de esta Ash y Pikachu fueron los últimos en salir.

-Kalos, aquí esta Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta-Gritaba Ash saliendo por la puerta con una pose de superhéroe.

-Pi Pikachu-Apoyaba el pokemon a su entrenador con una de sus patitas arribas.

Todas las personas los miraban con una gota en la cabeza excepto una mujer con una cámara y un extraño pokemon en su hombro.

-Vaya animo tiene ese chico, tal vez sea él-Decía la mujer.

-Helio-Decía el pokemon con forma de iguana que estaba en su hombro.

Ash al hacer eso no se dio cuenta donde pisaba, así que termino cayendo por unas escaleras, Pikachu logro saltar a tiempo.

-Aaaa-Gritaba Ash mientras caía.

-Pikaa-Decía preocupado el pokemon mientras bajaba por las escaleras a ver como estaba su entrenador.

-Estoy bien Pikachu-Decía Ash tranquilizando a su pokemon.

Pero la atención de ambos se centro sobre la cima de una torre donde se podía observar a un pokemon extraño, de repente este salto y se fue de ahí a una velocidad abismal.

-¿Viste eso Pikachu?-Decía asombrado Ash.

-Pikachu-Asentía el pokemon también asombrado.

-Fue genial-Decía Ash saltando de alegría con Pikachu en sus brazos.

-¿Tú eres Ash?-Preguntaba una mujer con un pokemon en sus hombros al muchacho.

-Si soy yo, ¿Te conozco?-Preguntaba extrañado Ash.

-No, deja presentarme, soy Alexa, el Prof. Oak me pidió que viniera a recogerte-Decía presentándose la mujer.

-Y este es Helioptile-Decía Alexa presentando a su pokemon. 

**-** Yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta-Decía presentándose.

-Y este es Pikachu-Decía presentando a su pokemon.

-Pikachu-Saludaba el pokemon, entonces Helioptile decidió subirse junto a Pikachu.

-No recuerdo nada sobre que alguien viniera a buscarme-Decía Ash.

-El profesor me avisó que olvido darte un mapa de la región, así que me pidió que te mostrara el laboratorio del profesor-Decía Alexa con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-Agradecía Ash.

-Bueno vamos-Decía Alexa invitando a Ash y Pikachu a salir del aeropuerto.

Cuando Ash y Alexa salieron, el muchacho quedo asombrado por la belleza de la ciudad, quedo tan asombrado que se había perdido y no encontraba a Alexa.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese muchacho?-Decía Alexa mientras buscaba a Ash con la mirada.

-Helioptile-Decía el pokemon también buscando al azabache.

En otra parte de la ciudad, vemos como Ash deambulaba perdido por la ciudad con Pikachu en sus hombros.

-¿Cómo pudimos perdernos?-Decía Ash mientras lloraba cómicamente ya que no conocía la ciudad.

-Pikachu-Le recriminaba el pokemon ya que por culpa de él se habían perdido.

-Lo sé, fue mi culpa-Decía Ash asumiendo toda la responsabilidad.

Ambos seguían deambulando por la zona hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se ubicaba una gran torre.

-Torre Prisma-Leía Ash un cartel que estaba pegado en la parte superior de la entrada a la gran torre-Lugar del Gimnasio Eléctrico de Ciudad Lumiose-Esto asombro a Ash-¿Qué tal si probamos suerte aquí Pikachu?-

-Pikaa-Asentía el pokemon con determinación alzando una de sus patitas.

Ash y Pikachu ingresaron a la torre y subieron por un ascensor hasta que llegaron a la entrada.

-No sé que pokemon usar-Decía Ash, ya que creía que había traído a sus pokemon con él.

-Pikaa-Se lamentaba el pokemon por la torpeza de su entrenador ya que este sabía que Ash no había traído ningún pokemon.

-Buenos días, ¿Viene por la medalla del Gimnasio-Preguntaba un robot por una pantalla que estaba encima de una puerta.

-Así es-Respondía Ash.

-¿Cuántas medallas tienes?-Preguntaba el robot.

-Ninguna-Decía Ash.

-¿Cómo que ninguna?-Decía el robot exaltado.

-Es que este es el primer gimnasio al que vengo a retar-Contestaba Ash.

-Para poder retar a este gimnasio necesitas al menos 4 medallas-Decía el robot sorprendiendo a Ash y Pikachu.

-¿Qué?-Gritaba Ash exaltado.

-¿Pikaa?-También gritaba el pokemon.

-Así es, por favor les pido que se retiren amablemente-Pedía con cortesía el robot desapareciendo por la pantalla.

-Por favor permítenos entrar-Decía Ash golpeando la puerta.

-No quería hacer esto, pero me obligaron-Decía el robot nuevamente apareciendo por la pantalla.

Dos antenas salieron a los costados de Ash, estos lanzaron un rayo a Ash y Pikachu.

-Aaaa-Decía Ash.

-Pikaa-Decía Pikachu disfrutando de la descarga.

De repente las antenas pararon, esto calmo un poco a Ash, pero de repente el piso se abrió haciendo que Ash y Pikachu cayeran por el ducto.

-Ayuda-Gritaba Ash saliendo hacia el exterior de la torre.

-Pikachu-Pedía ayuda también el pokemon.

Esto no paso desapercibido por un chico con lentes y una pequeña niña rubia, el chico saco de su mochila un inflable con el cual lograron amortiguar la caída de Ash, la niña agarró a Pikachu antes que se estrellara contra el piso, pero perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo sobre el inflable.

-Gracias-Decía Ash-Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto y este es Pikachu.

-Pikachu-Saludaba el pokemon en los brazos de la niña.

-Yo soy Clemont-Se presentaba Clemont- Y ella es Bonnie, mi hermana.

-Un gusto-Saludaba la niña-Mira hermano que lindo Pikachu-Decía Bonnie apretando a Pikachu, este se molesto y lanzó un rayo a los chicos, todos quedaron rostizados por el rayo.

-Pikaa-Decía apenado el pokemon disculpándose.

-Bonnie, cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes en paz a los pokemon-Le recriminaba Clemont a su hermanita.

-Lo siento, es que era muy tierno-Decía la pequeña.

-No se preocupen, seguro se sintió un poco extraño-Calmaba Ash a Bonnie.

-Oye Ash, ¿vienes a retar a los gimnasios de Kalos?-Preguntaba el rubio.

-Así es, decide venir a este, pero el líder es un poco extraño-Decía Ash-¿Lo conocen?-

-No, no, no-Decían Clemont y Bonnie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos una batalla Ash?-Preguntaba el rubio en un tono desafiante.

-Claro, pero, ¿En qué lugar?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Conozco un parque con un campo de batalla aquí cerca-Decía Bonnie para luego empezar a guiar a los mayores hacia el lugar.

Una vez en el campo de batalla, ambos se estaban preparando para la batalla.

-Muy bien amigo, esta será nuestra primera batalla en Kalos, demos lo mejor de nosotros-Decía Ash a su pokemon.

-Pikachu-Asentía el pokemon con determinación.

-Bien, esta será nuestra primera batalla desde que te capture-Pensaba Clemont mientras miraba una pokeball en su mano.

-¿Qué esperan?, comiencen-Decía Bonnie tomando asiento en un banco frente al campo de batalla.

Los dos tomaron posición en el campo de batalla.

-La batalla será de uno contra uno, termina hasta que uno de los pokemon este debilitado-Decía Clemont poniendo las reglas de la batalla-¿De acuerdo?-

-Me parece bien-Decía el azabache-Pikachu ve-

-Pika-Decía el pokemon ingresando el pokemon al campo de batalla mientras desprendía pequeñas chispas de sus mejillas.

-Bien, entonces, Bunnelby yo te elijo-Decía Clemont lanzando una pokeball por el cual salía el pokemon.

-Bu-Decía el pokemon poniéndose en posición para batallar.

-Como eres nuevo aquí te dejare dar el primer golpe-Decía Clemont a Ash.

-Pikachu, Electroball-Ordenaba Ash.

Pikachu salto en el aire para luego realizar un giro mientras en su cola se cargaba una bola de energía eléctrica para luego lanzarla hacia Bunnelby.

-Bunnelby utiliza Excavar-Ordeno Clemont.

El pokemon realizo un hueco en el piso para luego entrar por este evitando así la bola eléctrica.

-Pikachu atento puede salir en cualquier momento-Decía Ash.

-Pika-Asentía el pokemon, pero de repente el conejo salió debajo de Pikachu golpeándolo.

-Doble Bofetón-Ordeno Clemont.

Bunnelby golpeaba con sus orejas repetidamente a Pikachu.

-¿Qué hago?-Pensaba Ash-Ya sé, Pikachu, realiza un giro hacia atrás y Atactrueno-

Pikachu realizo un giro hacia atrás para liberarse del ataque para luego lanzar un rayo hacia el pokemon rival.

-Esquívalo con Excavar de nuevo-Decía Clemont.

Bunnelby hizo caso y realizo lo mismo que la vez anterior para esquivar el ataque, pero Ash no caería de nuevo.

-Pikachu síguelo por el túnel-Ordenaba Ash.

Pikachu se lanzo hacia el hueco que había dejado en el hueco.

-Espero que volverte a enseñar esto haya valido la pena-Pensaba Ash-Tacleado de Voltios.

Por un momento no se veía nada hasta que de repente Bunnelby salía desprendido del suelo por el golpe de Pikachu que estaba envuelto en un manto amarillo.

-Bien Pikachu acabalo ahora, Atactrueno-Ordenaba Ash.

Pikachu lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia el pokemon.

-Bunnelby utiliza Bomba Lodo para contrarrestar el rayo-Decía Clemont.

Bunnelby genero una bola de lodo entre sus orejas del cual se desprendieron varias otras bolas de lodo, el ataque contrarresto efectivamente el Rayo.

-Pikachu tacleada…-Ash no pudo terminar la orden ya que una explosión que levanta una capa de polvo lo interrumpió.

-Bunnelby-Decía Clemont-Utiliza Excavar para salir de ahí-

-Pikachu-Decía Ash preocupado por su pokemon ya que no lo podía ver por la capa de polvo.

La capa de polvo empezaba a disiparse cuando se pudo notar que Pikachu estaba encerrado en una caja metálica.

-Pikachu-Decía Ash tratando de liberar a su pokemon.

-Pika-Decía el pokemon.

Clemont, Bonnie y Bunnelby también trataban de ayudar.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-Decía un molesto Ash.

-Pues quien más bobo-Decía una mujer pelirrosa arriba de unas escaleras.

-Prepárense para los problemas-Decía la mujer pelirrosa.

-Y más vale que teman-Decía un hombre pelimorado.

-Para proteger el mundo de la devastación-Decía la pelirrosa.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-Decía el pelimorado.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-Decía la pelirrosa.

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-Decía el pelimorado.

-¡Jessie!-Decía la mujer.

-¡James! me me-Decía el hombre.

-¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!-Decía Jessie.

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!-Decía James.

-¡Meowth!¡Así es!-Decía el pokemon el cual era un Meowth.

-¡Wobbuffet!-Decía el Wobbuffet del Equipo Rocket.

-Equipo Rocket-Decía Ash con una cara molesta.

-¿Equipo Rocket?-Preguntaban los hermanos rubios.

-Luego les explico-Decía Ash-Liberen a Pikachu-

-Nunca-Decía Meowth.

-Ampharos ve-Decía Clemont lanzando una pokeball del cual salía el pokemon eléctrico, pero este tenía algo raro, un collar con una piedra incrustada en esta colgando por su cuello.

-Rayo-Ordenaba Clemont.

El pokemon lanzo el ataque pero la caja no se vio afectada por el ataque.

-Aún no se dieron cuenta, la caja resiste a todo tipo de ataques-Decía Jessie con una sonrisa.

-Clemont utiliza a Bunnelby-Sugería Bonnie.

-No creo que funcione-Decía Ash-Ya los escuchaste-

-Eso es cierto-Agregaba Clemont.

Pero de un árbol salía un pokemon con apariencia a una rana el cual retaba al Equipo Rocket.

-¿Qué pokemon es ese?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Es un Froakie, es uno de los iniciales de Kalos-Decía Clemont.

-Mira Jessie, un nuevo pokemon-Decía James.

-Vamos a atraparlo-Decía Meowth.

-De acuerdo-Decía James-Inkay ve-Decía lanzando una pokeball por el cual salía un pokemon con una forma de calamar.

-Inkay-Decía el pokemon posicionándose en posición de batalla.

-Psicorrayo contra el Froakie-Ordenaba James.

Inkay lanzo un rayo de varios colores contra el pokemon con apariencia de rana, pero este logro esquivarlo con eficacia, luego este lanzo un hidropulso.

-Wobbuffet-Decía Jessie con tranquilidad.

-Wo-Asentía el pokemon para luego cubrirse con una especie de manto y lanzarse hacia el ataque, este se vio devuelto contra el pokemon.

-Ampharos de nuevo Rayo-Ordenaba Clemont.

-Wobbuffet de nuevo-Ordenaba Jessie.

El pokemon realizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, pero para evitar que el ataque fuera hacia los chicos, Froakie se puso en frente de ellos para luego recibir de lleno el ataque dejándolo muy herido por la debilidad de tipo.

-Froakie, no-Decía Ash-Clemont tengo un plan, utiliza Rayo cuando yo te diga-

-De acuerdo Ash-Asentía el rubio.

-Froakie, trabajemos juntos para liberar a Pikachu y librarnos del Equipo Rocket-Decía Ash al pokemon.

-Froa-Decía el pokemon dudando un poco pero luego asintió-Froakie-Decía mientras levantaba su puño-

-Clemont ataca primero con Bunnelby-Decía Ash con determinación.

-Bomba Lodo Bunnelby-Ordenaba Clemont.

Bunnelby salto en el aire para luego lanzar el ataque.

-Wobbuffet, de nuevo manto espejo-Ordenaba Jessie.

Wobbuffet realizo la orden.

-Froakie lanzo un chorro de agua hacia ellos-Ordenaba Ash.

Froakie estaba un poco confundido pero igualmente acato la orden y lanzo un chorro de agua hacia el Equipo Rocket.

-¿Qué piensan hacer los bobos?-Decía James.

-No lo sé, pero creo que no es nada bueno-Decía Meowth.

-Clemont ahora-Decía Ash.

-Ampharos Rayo-Ordeno Clemont a su pokemon.

Ampharos lanzo un potente rayo, Wobbuffet no pudo hacer nada ya que aún estaba ocupado con Bunnelby, el ataque tuvo un mayor efecto ya que el Equipo Rocket estaba empapado, esto los mando a volar.

-Fuimos vencidos otra vez-Decían mientras salían despedidos por el aire.

-Wobbuffet-Decía el pokemon para luego desaparecer apareciendo una estrella por donde desaparecieron.

-Pikachu-Decía Ash para luego acercarse hacia el pokemon y liberarlo de su jaula-¿Estás bien?-

-Pika-Asentía el pokemon.

-Gracias Froakie por tu ayuda-Decía Ash al pokemon.

-Froakie-Decía el pokemon pero luego se desmayo a causa de sus heridas.

-Froakie-Decía Bonnie agarrando al pokemon entre sus brazos.

-Hay que llevarlo al Centro Pokemon-Decía Clemont.

-¿Dónde queda?-Decía Ash.

-Está muy lejos, mejor tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio del Prof. Ciprés-Decía Bonnie.

-De acuerdo vamos-Decía Ash para luego empezar a correr perseguido por los rubios.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Cap. 3: Incidente en la Torre Prisma.**

El pokemon que había salvado a Ash y los hermanos había recibido mucho daño por parte del Equipo Rocket, entonces deciden llevárselo al laboratorio del profesor de la región, donde Ash descubre cual era el poder oculto del cual hablaba el Prof. Oak, pero el Equipo Rocket decide robarse a los pokemon del laboratorio controlando al Garchomp del profesor pero este se sale de control causando un destrozo en la ciudad, Ash junto a Pikachu deciden salvarlo pero son llevados hasta a la cima de la Torre más alta de la ciudad, en otra parte una chica junto a su madre observaba todo esto por televisión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buscando la Gloria en Kalos (Remake).**

 **Capítulo 3: Incidente en la Torre Prisma.**

En el capítulo anterior Ash y los hermanos rubios llevaban consigo a Froakie que había sido herido gravemente por el Equipo Rocket, estos lo llevaban al laboratorio del Prof. Ciprés ya que este estaba más cerca que un Centro Pokemon.

Por otro lado en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad llamado Pueblo Boceto, más bien en un especie de rancho se podía ver con una madre con su hija practicaban sobre un Rhyhorn, a su costado estaban observando cuatro personas. La hija tenía el cabello color miel, la madre de color castaño oscuro.

-Vamos Serena, ya casi lo logras-Decía la madre apoyando a su hija.

-Hago la mejor que puedo-Decía Serena quejándose ya que el Rhyhorn está a punto de lanzarla de su espalda.

-Vamos Serena, nosotros sabemos que puedes-Decía la chica del grupo que observaba como practicaban.

-Tranquila Shauna, no hace falta que grites-Decía un chico calmado con un cierto parecido a Ash.

-Kalm tiene razón, mejor cálmate, te noto muy ansiosa-Decía un chico de cabello anaranjado.

-¿Qué no saben?-Decía Shauna.

-No-Respondía un chico de cabello castaño.

-Serena al fin le pedirá a su madre poder salir de viaje-Decía Shauna alegre.

-¿Eso es cierto?-Preguntaba el pelianaranjado.

-Así es Trovato-Decía Shauna.

-Bien, así podrá iniciar el viaje con nosotros-Decía el chico de cabello castaño.

-Esa luego es la idea Tierno-Decía Shauna.

-Oye Kalm, ven un rato-Decía Shauna.

-¿Qué quieres?-Decía Kalm.

-Puede aprovechar para pedirle para que sea tu novia-Decía Shauna en un susurro sacando un sonrojo a Kalm.

-Jajaja-Se reía Shauna por la actitud del muchacho.

-Lo logre-Se escuchaba a Serena gritar de alegría ya que había conseguido dominar al Rhyhorn.

-Bien hecho Serena-Gritaba Shauna alegre.

-Al fin lograste controlar a Rhyhorn Serena, me alegro-Decía su madre ayudándola a bajar del pokemon.

Volviendo con Ash y sus amigos estos aún seguían buscando el laboratorio del Prof. Ciprés.

-Apúrate hermano-Decía apresurada Bonnie.

-Adelántense ustedes, ya los alcanzo-Decía Clemont bastante agotado.

-De acuerdo, vamos Bonnie-Decía Ash para apresurar la corrida junto a Bonnie.

Cerca del laboratorio, en un árbol para ser más exacto, habían caído los miembros del Equipo Rocket.

-No vencieron otra vez-Decía molesto Meowth.

-Creo que tenemos que mejorar nuestras tácticas-Decía James pensativo.

De repente vieron como Ash y Bonnie se acercaban a sí que callaron para ver que harían.

-Es aquí Ash-Decía Bonnie señalando una entrada-El laboratorio del Prof. Ciprés-

-Bien vamos-Decía Ash para luego ingresar al laboratorio.

-Con que un laboratorio-Decía Jessie con una sonrisa malvada.

-Seguro habrá muchos pokemon-Decía James con la misma sonrisa que Jessie.

-Además, podremos vengarnos de los bobos-Decía Meowth con la misma sonrisa que los otros dos.

-Wobbuffet-Decía el pokemon saliendo de su pokeball.

Jessie, James y Meowth le taparon la boca para que no los delatara, pero esta acción hizo que todos cayeran de la rama por la cual colgaban.

Volviendo con Ash y Bonnie, estos se encontraban en el laboratorio.

-Hola-Gritaban ambos.

-¿Qué es este alboroto?-Decía un hombre de no más de 35 años que salía por una puerta.

-Profesor, este Froakie esta malherido-Decía Bonnie mientras mostraba al pokemon.

-Froakie-Decía sorprendido el profesor-Sofí ven rápido-

Sofí rápidamente se acerco a ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió al ver al pokemon malherido.

-Yo me encargo-Decía Sofí para luego agarrar al pokemon y llevarlo a tratar sus heridas.

-¿Qué le paso?-Preguntaba el profesor a los chicos.

-Fuimos atacados por una banda criminal-Decía Ash.

-Y Froakie nos salvo-Completaba Bonnie lo sucedido.

-Oh ya veo, por cierto me olvide presentar, soy el Prof. Ciprés, el encargado de dar a los entrenadores novatos su primer pokemon y su pokedex-Decía el profesor.

-Ya llegue-Decía Clemont entrando por la puerta, se veía muy agotado, este se poso sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire.

-Vaya que eres lento hermano-Decía Bonnie en reproche a su hermano por su lentitud.

-Lo siento, es que por esta mochila no puedo hacer nada-Decía Clemont.

-Bueno, continuando con las presentaciones, yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la Región de Kanto-Se presentaba el azabache-Y este es Pikachu-

-Pika-Decía el pokemon saludando.

-Yo soy Clemont de aquí, de Ciudad Lumiose-Decía el rubio.

-Yo soy Bonnie, la hermanita de Clemont-Decía presentándose la rubia.

-Así que Ash, la persona que me dijo que iba a traerte hasta aquí dijo que te perdiste por la ciudad-Decía el profesor.

-Lo siento, es que me emocione-Decía apenado Ash.

-Descuida-Decía el profesor.

-Veo que pudiste llegar al laboratorio-Decía Alexa entrando por la puerta principal.

-Hola Alexa-Decía Ash.

-Creo que debes tratar de perderte un poco menos-Decía Alexa con una sonrisa.

-Ella es perfecta-Decía Bonnie casi en susurro, nadie entendía esto excepto Clemont.

-No otra vez-Decía desanimado el rubio.

-Alexa, por favor, cásate con mi hermano-Decía Bonnie arrodillada frente a Alexa, todos en la sala excepto Clemont tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-Creo que-Decía Alexa sin saber que responder ante la propuesta de la pequeña.

Sin embargo, Clemont agarro con un brazo robótico que salió de la mochila del rubio a su pequeña hermana.

-Ya te dicho millones de veces que dejes de hacer eso-Decía Clemont totalmente apenado por la acción de su hermana mientras se la llevaba a otro lado para regañarla.

-Creí que llegarías más temprano-Decía el Prof. Ciprés.

-Es que me retrase un poco porque tuve una batalla con Clemont, además del altercado con Froakie-Decía Ash.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos a ver como esta?-Decía el profesor.

-De acuerdo profesor-Asentía el azabache.

-Pikachu-Decía el pokemon.

-Me parece bien-Decía Alexa.

El profesor guío al grupo, Clemont y Bonnie ya habían vuelto así que estos también se unieron para ir a ver como estaba el pokemon que los había salvado.

Llegaron hacia una especie de ventana donde del otro lado se podía ver como Froakie era atendido por las asistentes del profesor, lo más curioso era que un Garchomp observaba de cerca la evolución del pokemon de agua.

-Que Garchomp más espectacular-Decía Ash con emoción como si de un niño se tratará-No lo crees Pikachu-

-Pika-Afirmaba el pokemon para luego saltar a la espalda del pokemon.

-Gaar-Decía el pokemon feliz por las visitas.

-¿Puedo acariciarlo?-Preguntaba Bonnie.

-Claro que puedes-Decía el profesor.

-Bien-Decía el pokemon para luego ir a acariciar al pokemon, al principio tenía un poco de miedo por la ferocidad del pokemon, pero luego al ver la predisposición del pokemon a que lo acaricien ella decidió hacerlo.

Una de las asistentes que estaba cuidando a Froakie salía de la habitación donde este estaba.

-Sofí, ¿cómo se encuentra Froakie?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Logramos curar sus heridas, pero está muy agotado, por ahora necesita descansar-Decía la asistente para luego agarrar unos papeles que se encontraban sobre un estante y marcharse por la puerta.

-Que buena noticia-Decía Clemont feliz.

-Así es-Decía el Prof. Ciprés.

-Hermano, quiero ver a los otros pokemon-Decía Bonnie suplicando a su hermano para que la lleve junto a los demás pokemon del laboratorio.

-Claro, si es que está de acuerdo el profesor claramente-Decía Clemont.

-No hay problema de mi parte-Decía el profesor.

El Prof. Ciprés los guía hasta el invernadero que se encontraba en la parte posterior del recinto, al llegar, se toparon con una variedad de pokemon que se encontraban disfrutando de lo cómodo del lugar.

-Mira hermano, hay un montón-Decía Bonnie emocionada por los pokemon que había en el lugar.

-Puedes jugar con ellos si quieres Bonnie-Decía el profesor, luego ella decidió ir a jugar con los pokemon que habían en el lugar.

-Oye Ash, ven un rato por aquí, tú también puedes venir Clemont si quieres-Decía el profesor.

Luego, ingreso de nuevo al laboratorio seguido por los chicos.

-Ya volvemos-Decía Clemont a su hermana para luego ingresar al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio el profesor los guio hasta una puerta que estaba bien protegida, al ingresar vieron como Sofí analizaba a Garchomp, a lado en una máquina había una piedra extraña, a Ash le pareció familiar aquella piedra.

-Aquí en donde investigo sobre la mega evolución-Decía el Prof. Ciprés mientras tomaba otra piedra que se encontraba en una máquina bien separadas de las otras.

-¿Mega evolución?-Pregunto sorprendido el azabache, Clemont al parecer ya sabía de que se trataba.

-¿Qué dirías si los pokemon en su última evolución aún puede alcanzar un último estado?-Preguntaba el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Diría que eso es imposible-Decía sorprendido aún el azabache.

-Pues creo que ya no lo es-Decía el profesor-Además los pokemon mega evolucionas pueden regresar de nuevo a su etapa normal-Esta afirmación sorprendió más aún al azabache.

-No lo puedo creer-Decía el azabache.

-Clemont, note que llevas una piedra llave en el brazo de tu mochila, porque no le mostramos a Ash-Decía el profesor, esto sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba, tenía la boca abierta y estaba ansioso por ver el poder de la mega evolución.

-De acuerdo profesor, Ampharos sal-Decía Clemont sacando a su pokemon.

-Garchomp por favor agarra la piedra-Decía el profesor-¿Listo?-

-Listo-Respondía Clemont.

-Mega evolución-Decían ambos para tocar sus piedras llaves la cual empezaron a brillar como las piedras que tenían los pokemon, Ash no lo podía creer.

Volviendo con Serena, esta se encontraba enfrente de su casa charlando con sus amigos afuera de su hogar.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-Preguntaba Shauna a la pelimiel.

-Esta noche durante la cena se lo diré-Decía Serena alegrando a Shauna.

-Que bien que al fin decidiste empezar tú viaje Serena-Decía Trovato.

-Así es chicos, creo que el momento de como dicen, abandonar el nido-Decía Serena con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si pedimos una pizza y vemos una película en tu casa Serena?-Preguntaba Tierno.

-A mi me parece excelente, no sé a los otros-Decía Serena.

-Es una buena idea-Decía Kalm.

-Yo me uno-Decía Trovato.

-Yo también-Decía Shauna.

Así el grupo de amigos se dirigieron al interior del hogar de Serena, pidieron una pizza y esperaron mientras veían el noticiero en la televisión a que llegara la comida para empezar a ver una película.

Volviendo con Ash, este estaba asombrado, vio de cerca una mega evolución.

-Eso fue asombroso-Decía el azabache ya afuera en el invernadero.

-Existe una variedad de pokemon que pueden mega evolucionar-Decía el profesor.

-¿Cómo puedo lograr la mega evolución?-Decía el azabache mientras imaginaba a un Mega Pikachu derrotando a todos en la Liga Kalos.

-Para poder realizarla, como te dije anteriormente, el pokemon debe estar en su última etapa, además debes contar con una piedra llave como esta-Decía mostrándole una piedra color gris-Y el pokemon también debe tener una piedra igual a esta-Decía mostrándole la otra piedra de colores rojo y azul-Esta es la Garchompita y le permite a Garchomp alcanzar la mega evolución-

-Es igual a esta-Decía Ash sacando la misma piedra con la cual Gible jugaba.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-Decía Clemont sorprendido.

-Mi Gible la encontró en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak-Decía el azabache.

-A mi costo meses encontrar la mega piedra de Ampharos y tú la conseguís en un día-Decía Clemont en una esquina con una aura deprimente rodeándolo.

-Tranquilo Clemont, según reportes se encontraron más mega piedras de Garchomp que de un Ampharos-Decía el profesor.

-Oiga profesor, ¿dónde puedo conseguir una piedra llave?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Tienes que buscarla-Esto desanimo un poco al azabache-Aunque si le demuestras al Maestro de la Mega Evolución que eres digno de la mega evolución él te dará una-

-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Se encuentra…-El profesor no pudo terminar la frase ya que una explosión lo interrumpió-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntaba el profesor.

-No lo sé, no puedo ver nada-Decía Ash cubriéndose los ojos del humo.

-Bonnie, ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntaba preocupado su hermano.

-Aquí estoy Clemont-Decía Bonnie detrás de un árbol escondida junto a Pikachu y los demás pokemon.

-¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?-Decía molesto el profesor.

-Prepárense para los problemas-Decía Jessie apareciendo desde el humo que había en el lugar, el cual empezaba a dispersarse.

-Y más vale que teman-Decía James a lado de Jessie.

-Para proteger el mundo de la devastación-Decía Jessie.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-Decía James.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-Decía Jessie.

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-Decía James.

-¡Jessie!-

-¡James! me me-

-¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!-Decía Jessie.

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!-Decía James.

-¡Meowth!¡Así es!-Decía el gato parlante del Equipo Rocket.

-¡Wobbuffet!-Decía el pokemon azul.

-Equipo Rocket-Decían al unísono Ash, Clemont y Bonnie.

-¿Equipo Rocket?-Preguntaba el profesor.

-Son un grupo malvado que se encargan de robar pokemon-Decía Ash.

-No les dejare hacer eso aquí-Decía molesto el profesor.

-Creo que no podrás impedirlo-Decía con malicia Meowth.

-James hazlo-Decía Jessie.

-De acuerdo-Decía James para luego sacar una especie de cubo y lanzarlo, este cubo estaba dirigido hacia donde estaban los pokemon con Bonnie.

-Gar-Para suerte de todos Garchomp junto a Froakie habían aparecido.

Garchomp al ver como el cubo iba dirigido hacia sus amigos pokemon y la pequeña, este rápidamente se interpuso en el trayecto, pero el cubo lo había aprisionado del cuello haciendo que este sufra de dolor.

-Bien, empecemos-Decía James.

Pero el cubo paso a tener un color rojizo haciendo perder el control a Garchomp, este empezaba a disparar Hiperrayos por todos lados destruyendo el lugar, cuando genero un gran hueco en unas de la paredes que daba a la ciudad, decidió salir por ahí para causar más destrozos, se dirigía a la Torre Prisma, una vez allí este lanzaba Hiperrayos por donde sea, el Prof. Ciprés y los chicos miraban preocupados esto.

-Tranquilo profesor, yo iré a salvar a Garchomp, pero antes Pikachu Rayo-Decía Ash.

-Pika-Asentía el pokemon para luego saltar en el aire y lanzar un rayo hacia el Equipo Rocket, estos salieron volando dejando una estrella en el cielo.

-Bien, vamos Pikachu-Decía Ash para luego empezar a correr hacia Garchomp, pero fue detenido por Froakie-¿Qué pasa amigo?-

-Froa-Decía el pokemon señalando hacia donde fue Garchomp.

-Creo que quiere ir contigo Ash-Decía el profesor.

-De acuerdo vamos-Decía Ash, Froakie subió al hombro de Ash para luego empezar a correr.

-Vamos nosotros también-Decía Bonnie para luego empezar a correr junto a su hermano.

 **Está historia continuará…**

 **Cap. 4: ¡Calma Garchomp! ¡Recordando el pasado!**

Ash es llevado hasta lo más alto de la Torre de la ciudad, este intenta calmar a Garchomp, pero todo parece inútil cuando este parece que va a caer por el borde la torre, pero para suerte de todos aparece el pokemon que los había salvado anteriormente salvando de una caída devastadora a Garchomp, entonces Ash logra calmar al pokemon pero lastimosamente Pikachu cae por el borde y en un intento por salvarlo Ash se tira para poder atraparlo, pero en lo que parece ser una muerte inminente una figura misteriosa aparece de la nada y los salva, en la casa de chica, ella parecía muy preocupada, esto era extraño para sus amigos y sus madres ya que ella no conocía al chico, entonces cuando por las cámaras hacen un enfoque más cercana al rostro de Ash esta se sorprende y un recuerdo olvidado aparece en su mente.


End file.
